Stay With Me
by 13TwilightSparks
Summary: Lucy lived the peaceful life until the Queen drew Lucy across time and space into the ancient Hittite Empire to use her as a sacrifice! Lucy meets many different friends throughout her journey to find a way home, but when the season of the North Star comes, enabling Prince Natsu to send Lucy home, can she make it back, or have her growing feelings for Lucy becomes too much?


_Hi Good morning, Good afternoon, Good evening readers. I'm 13twilightsparks but you can call me 'light-chan' for short. I just want to tell you all that this my first fanfic so I wished that you would be kind not to give me bad reviews because I'm super duper sensitive when it comes to those. _

**Warning!**

**You have been warned. Some of the characters will be having a MAJOR OOC so do not tell me that they are OOC because you have been warned by me. Some characters in Fairy Tail like the Strauss siblings and some are not related or siblings in these story. There will be murders, deaths, poisons, etc. will happened in this stories. There will be no powers in this stories only two characters have magic and that will be Natsu and the 'Queen'. Natsu's power will not be fire but wind or air but he rarely use it. The Queen's power will be water. There are Oc's in here but they will serve a very important role in this story. Natsu will be smart in these story but sometimes he will be dense only little. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters they owned by Hiro Mashima. The Oc's are mine though._**

_13twilightsparks presents _

**_Stay With Me_**

_February 1995, Japan._

_…__that was when I got my first kiss._

…

''Javi!?" I said.

"S… Sorry, Lucy. I can't do it today. Even though I've got so much to say to you… It's too embarrassing after all…" Javi said while rubbing his neck with his right hand.

"See you at school!" he said as he run away with a blush in his face.

Kiss… I finally kissed him? I finally kiss Javi!? We've been friends in the same class for three years… when did he start to like me… Javi!

"Yahoooooooooooooooo" I jumped as I shouted.

This is the story's main character Lucy Heartifilia. 15 years of age, 3rd year in middle-school.

…..

"A KISS!? YOU FINALLY DID IT!"

"Onee-chan, Eimi… Shhhh! Don't say that so loud!" I told them.

"It'll be fine! Papa and Mama can't hear us from downstairs…" Eimi, my lil' sister reassured me.

"Javi. Eh? So he came to like you after all? I thought you said you were just friends..." Marie Onee-Chan said while smiling.

"Lu-Chan! What did the kiss feel like?" Eimi asked me as she looked at me with a slight blush appeared on her face.

"It's hard to explain this to a child, but his lips tenderly touched mine…" I answered with a dreamy look on my face.

"Oooh! Love! Did he stick his tongue in?" "That's called a French kiss! Lucy's just a newbie!" "O-Onee-chan!"

"Marie, Lucy, Eimi! Food's ready! Come on down!" Mom called us.

We went downstairs and went to the dining table.

"WOW" we shouted because there is so much food in the table that I don't think we can finish it. Oh well.

"It's to celebrate Lucy passing her high school entrance exams. Thank you for putting all your effort into getting into the school of your choice." Mama told us I was about to say thank you Eimi said something.

"Mama, we already have one thing to celebrate, her first ki—"

"EIMI!" I put my hand into Eimi's mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"What was that?" Papa asked but I answered him that it was nothing.

But, really… now I'm free from all that studying… and Javi… heheheheh! Even if one or two bad things happened now, I'd have nothing to fear!

"Is the whiskey and water ready?

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh, I'll go and get it."

I went to the kitchen to get the whiskey and water. I found them at the counter. I picked and was about to go to the dining hall but Eimi told me to get some juice too.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Lucy, the water in the glass starts moving and flew upwards but Lucy felt something is wrong so she turn around and found that the water is inside the glass.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Hurry up and come here!"

"Oh okay!"

Just now… did the water just fly out of there? Lucy thought as she starts walking to the table. After they ate they went to sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

**At school**

What happened last night must have been my imagination, the water couldn't have just risen up like that by itself!

"Yo! Lucy, you're slow. We're doing the daily duties today. Sensei should be giving out the graduation schedules." Javi tapped my shoulder while he said that.

"Oh Javi… Good morn-"I was stopped because he was staring at me with that I blushed 50 shades while his face also like that.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday" He said as he stuttered.

"N-no, it's all my fault…" I told him. I can't even look at him straight in the eyes.

"I-I'll give the prints myself…" he offered.

"NO, it's alright"

I'm such an idiot… he startled me and I must've given him a weird look… now he's gotten all worried.

We went to the preparation room and asked Javi where the prints are and said that it was funny because the teacher said they'd be in here.

"Could you try looking over there?" he asked me as he pointed his finger near the aquarium.

"Okay" Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying like this. How many times have the two of us been alone together already?

I looked everywhere near the aquarium. I checked everything everywhere and I couldn't find it. If only sensei had put the prints somewhere easy to find then we will not be looking anywhere.

"Geez! Hey Javi let's go ask sensei again where the prints are"

I felt that there is something in my back so I turned around and saw there's a hand no more like a female hands it grabbed me and I panicked and so scared so I shout "KYAAAA. NOOO!" then I accidentally knocked over the aquarium with my elbow and the fished and the water flew.

"Javi! There's a hand in the fish tank…!" I told Javi what I saw.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. He looked at me weirdly.

"Look over there!" I pointed where the fish tank is lying but I found nothing only the fish tank and the fish.

"Uh… I don't know what happened but those tropical fish were pretty important to Yoshida sensei"

This can't be! I'm certain, I'm sure the hands came out of the fish tank.

**At House**

I told my sisters what happened to me awhile ago but they won't believe they thought I must have been imagining things. But I'm sure about it how could I have imagined that!?

"Lucy, the bath is free now. You're the last one so hurry up and take it" Marie Onee-chan said as she dries herself.

I took off my clothes and went to bath. I sat there thinking. I guess it's true, thinking over it calmly, it's not possible that all that stuff could have happened.

"If I tell anyone else about the hands coming out of the fish tank, they'd never believe me..."

I stand up and was about to get out but there is a whirlpool appeared in the water and a hand appeared again I was startled and it grabbed me. Is this some kind of dream!?

_'__I've finally caught you, my girl!'_

'Me? You mean me!?'

"!" I'm being pulled in! I tried to grab something but I couldn't find anything so I tried harder and I managed to grab something so I pulled it and it crashed to the ground.

"Lucy, what's wrong!?"

"What're you doing!? Were you drowning in the bath!?"

So I wasn't imagining things. _I've finally caught you, my girl!_ Is there someone out there to get me? WHY!? WHY ME!? Up till now, up till now everything's been connected to water. Does that mean I should stay away from water?

**Next Day**

"Hey Lucy wanna go to yokohoma next day?" Javi asked me.

"I'll pass! No way I'm going near the ocean!" I told him as I panicked thinking that the hands may appear there.

…

"You're skipping school because it's raining?" Mom asked.

"Sorry!"

…

"Hi Lucy, I've got these tickets to a heated pool…"

"Uhhhh maybe next time!"

…

Mom, Javi, Everyone, I'm sorry but if I stay away from water then nothing will happen to me. It thought. I was startled when someone called me.

"Hey Lucy, get your act together! You haven't given me an excuse for turning me down! Even today the long-awaited Saturday, you're rushing to go home?"

"Javi! S-Sorry Javi"

"You can take me to the movie by way of apology."

"Okay" it should be all right, if it's just the cinema. I don't have to worry about the snow turning into rain. I thought while looking at the snow.

We went to the cinema and watched a movie.

"I knew you'd enjoy that, Lucy"

"Yeah and the sky cleared up too! I'm glad I came!" I told him. However I was worrying a little too much. If I don't relax a bit it'll be like giving up before anything happens. I looked at Javi and I caught him staring at me then suddenly he hugged me.

"Lucy, if something is worrying you, just tells me. I'll definitely protect you!"

"Javi" I whispered his name.

"Yes… I'm very happy but I'm fine" I told him. That's right no matter where I go, there'll always be water around.

"Really Lucy?"

"Yes, but I'm a bit hungry, Javi"

"Okay then! Burgers are on me!"

"Yay!" I jumped at the floor not even knowing there is water beside my foot.

Suddenly my foot stuck no more like somebody or something grabbed it then I saw that it was the hand. I couldn't shout because my mouth was covered and before I knew it I was sucked in the water.

**Normal POV**

"Lucy, would you prefer McDonald's or Mos burger? Lucy? Lucy!?" Javi turn around and found nothing he shouted and looked everywhere in the park but he couldn't find Lucy at all.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm being dragged in! This is no joke! It's almost 21st century, how can this be possible!?

The hand that grabbed me let go off my foot. It hurts! I need to get out, fast! If I don't I might drowned. Light? I swim as fast as I can to get there.

"Gasped!" I breathed in the air. I heard a voice. Huh? I saw them getting away from me I also notice that I don't understand this language that I don't know this place. WHERE AM I?

**Somewhere else**

_"__Looks like you got away. This is truly disappointing. Just a little bit more I could have brought you here, but she is certainly within this kingdom. She should have arrived in one of the other six springs in the city." _A woman's voice said while standing near the water and covered with a white cloak.

"Well let's call for some soldiers. The girl will be before you your highness." A male voice told the woman who happened to be a royal.

_"__Naturally. I summoned that girl for a reason. No matter what happens, her blood is needed…"_

She removed her cloak and she has a beautiful face. Her hair was tied in a bun with a fringed at the side of her face; she has a circlet around her forehead and she wears a floral tube dress.

**Back to Lucy**

I run and run looking around. This is not Japan. Where is Javi!? What would he tell me to do? Where the hell is this place? I found a stairs going up so I run towards it and I went upstairs when I looked around I couldn't believe what I saw.

"…Wh…." I was speechless.

"WHERE AM I?! WHERE IS THIS PLACE!?" I shouted with all my might wishing that somebody would tell me the answers I needed.

**Let's leave our main character for a moment, and give the reader a special lesson.**

**The place where Lucy is right now is Hattusa. Capital of the Hittite empire, in the 14****th**** century BC.**

**If the reader still doesn't know where this is, then there is no choice but to check up a world map. In the 20****th**** century, this area is now known as the central Anatolia, in the republic of turkey.**

**Sneak peak for the next chapter:**

**"****When I opened my eyes, everything will be back to… normal…"**

**'****where is this place? I have no idea what's going on but I get the feeling that I should run away..."**

**A man with pink hair? What?! I don't even know this guy… this is nothing like Javi's gentle kiss...**

**I can understand his words!?**

…

Date: May 29, 2014 (THURSDAY)

That's all! BYE

See you in next chapter!


End file.
